Alpa dan Kenangan
by Human Instrumentality Project
Summary: 3 November tahun 1990, sebulan sesudah pembicaraan tentang Tembok Berlin, manusia-manusia kini sudah berdiri di depan Tembok. Menanti dihancurkan dan dipersatukan bersama saudara dan keluarga. Satu dari mereka, berusaha mencari si adik. Apa daya... [Kemungkinan Pru x Hun. Friendship Ger x Pru. Ada kemungkinan ditambahkan pairing lain. OOC barangkali, AU sudah pasti.]


Sungguh nekat sekali pria satu ini.

Hari itu dingin bagai ditusuk es balok secara kasar, namun si pria bersurai putih kini berdiri berdesakan di lautan manusia di sebuah dinding persis bergandengan dengan gerbang Brandenburg, tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. Menyelinap diantara mereka bak ular, arahnya kini makin maju dan membabibuta tidak jelas.

"Dek, Deeek..." Ia membelah pelan-pelan kerumunan, meneruskan memanggil nama si saudara, "Deeek, Ludwig... Dek Ludwiiiig.."

Beberapa orang menggeleng ketika lelaki pucat menanyakan perihal Ludwig si adiknya—tentu saja ia kecewa. Sekembali berjalan tidak tentu arah, samar-samar ia bisa merasakan panas suhu diri lewat sentuhan di dekat dada dan ketiak. Matanya makin membayang, samar-samar melihat banyak yang nekat memanjat. Telinga juga menangkap adanya yel-yel yang begitu tumpah ruah di sekelilingnya.

"Kami meminta kebebasan!"

"Kebebasaaan!"

"Ya, kebebasan bepergian! Kebebasan berekspresi!"

_Sialan, dimana dia..._

"KITA TIDAK BUTUH TEMBOOOK!"

Degup jantung seakan berhenti berdetak, mengaburkan fokusnya di antara lautan manusia sedemikian hebat, hingga hampir saja ia sampai tersungkur pingsan—dengan tangan berusaha setengah mati menggapai entah siapa di sekelilingnya.

Orang-orang di sekitar langsung memegangi si pria malang, "Kau tidak apa-apa!? Tolong, ada orang pingsan!"

Beberapa orang mulai menyingkir diantara satu-dua orang berikut si putih ini, memberi jalur udara baginya. Menyusul seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan jaket serta celana denim dan kaus hitam di depan mereka, "Saya perawat. Beri saya jalur."

"B-Baik!"

Saat ia direntangkan dan kaki sudah terangkat, tangan tiba-tiba menyambar si penolongnya, "—ana ini... Dimana..."

"Bawa dia!" Beberapa lelaki langsung menggotong serempak hingga keluar dari kerumunan. Ia lantas direntangkan pada sebuah kursi kosong tidak terpakai dengan beberapa orang berdiri menunggui.

Keringat mulai membanjiri pelipis dan dahi, hingga si perawat terpaksa memakai air minum botolan yang dibawa untuk mengompres dan mengelapinya. "Coba telepon ambulan." Ujar satu dari mereka.

Yang lain menggeleng menyerah—dan mengedikkan bahu, "Susah... Di sini teleponnya dikuasai pihak militer."

"Hm?"

Mereka melihat seonggok dompet jatuh, persis saat si penyakitan malah berusaha bergerak. Si perawat lantas mengambil dan mengecek dompetnya, menemui sebuah kartu penduduk Berlin Timur.

Ia memagut diam, kemudian menaruh kembali pada genggaman tangan. Ia beralih ke kawanan penolong si malang, "Lebih baik kita tunggu saja. Atau kalian bisa duluan ikut demo."

"Oke, kalau begitu kami mau pergi. Susul kami ya!"

"Ya."

Kawanan mulai menjauh, bergabung dalam lautan manusia di nun kejauhan meninggalkan sang perawat bersamanya. Ia lantas melirik jam tangan sintesis lusuh, pukul delapan malam.

Napas berat dan panas mulai menyelimuti tangan si perawat, lalu sebuah gerakan kecil, hingga tarikan pelan. Kepala mulai bergerak, mencari gerangan sesuatu yang keras di bawah dan kehangatan lain di dada.

"Kau pingsan..." Si perawat menyodorkan botol air minum sisa.

Dengan telaten badannya ditegakkan, dan pria pucat justru meminum habis semua sisa air minum. Kerah blus putih lusuh dilonggarkan satu kancing, dan pada akhirnya ia melontarkan pertanyaan, "Dimana ini...?"

"Gerbang Brandenburg."

Satu telapak tangan menutup sebagian wajah, dengan raut kesulitan. Ia memagut, dan celingak-celinguk sejenak. "Maaf, tanggal ini...?"

"3 November. Kita akan menerobos Tembok Berlin."

Di sela-sela berusha menghangatkan diri, ia terus menafakurkan, kini semakin jelas raut wajahnya. Kala ia mau berdiri, rasa tidak enak kembali menghajar kesadaran—"Astaga. Kubilang, kamu masih kurang sehat!"

Kepala digeleng kuat melawan peringatan si perawat yang menggotongnya, "Sial... Aku tidak bisa ingat apa yang kulakukan tadi..."

"Kau sepertinya bertanya-tanya. Ah, tadi sempat menanyakan adikmu tuh."

"Adik?"

Jemari tangan langsung menutup mulut mendengar jawaban sang perawat.

Ia kembali menengok kerumunan tadi, dan menggigit bibir bawah, "Aku tidak ingat... Apakah betul itu? Aku memanggil nama Ludwig? Dan dia _adikku_!?"

"Mana kutahu?" Perawat keburu menjauhkan badan darinya, "Tapi aku berani bersumpah, kamu memanggil nama adikmu tuh!"

Dia lalu duduk kembali, dan meraba-raba jaket kulit lusuh berikut kursinya. Si perawat menyodorkan dompet yang sempat lolos dari pengamatan dan kedua tangannya, "Dompetmu."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Kala dompet dibuka, ada sebuah kartu identitas berikut pasfoto hitam.

Wajah yang sama—kecuali warna monokrom. Dengan nama yang tertera di sana...

"Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Ia berujar ragu. Satu tangan mengambil kartu identitas dari dompet, dan mengelusinya.

Si perawat memasukkan semua botol serta kain jaket yang dijadikan bantalan dan bangkit, "Jadi itu namamu ya?"

"... Aku tidak ingat..."

"Maaf?"

Si Gilbert—atau setidaknya demikian—bersandar pada kedua lutut. Iris merah memandang jauh dan kedua tangan digosok-gosokkan sedemikian cepat. Ia kini menggigit kedua bibirnya, "Aneh... Saat bangun, aku merasa ada banyak ingatan yang janggal..."

Kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya, "Aku tidak ingat apapun selain aku bangun dan disambut olehmu, Tuan Penolong..."

**.**

**.**

**Human Instrumentality Project** _presents _

**Alpa dan Kenangan**

Penulis tidak meraup apapun keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.

Kesalahan adalah mutlak milik saya.

**.**

**.**

_Tertia pars sequetur_

**To be Continued.**


End file.
